


At the foot of the mountain

by Adara_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Feels, Marriage, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: "At the foot of the mountain lived a very poor, very happy couple. And though they had nothing, they asked for less, for they always had each other."Luna and Draco, in the dungeon, in prison, separated by time and yet impossible to truly part. Through the war, and after. Love is nothing but patient.In the end, he is always hers.(updated sporadically)





	1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble collection. I would like to update every day, but life might get in the way. I'll do my best.

It's late, and she's cold and tired and hungry, but she's more concerned of the way he limped as he came down the long corridor and how he crawled the last few feet to her cell.

 

So she lies down on the other side of the bars and reaches out to take his hand.

 

It's clammy and trembling and she can feel that something is not quite right in the way the bones shift but he grips her hand as if it is a lifeline and he's drowning.

 

_ 'tell me a story'  _ he pleads and she looks at their entwined hands, feeling his palm rough and damp against her soft, dry one, and she notices that he bites his nails.

 

And she tells him a story.

Their story.

 

"There lived at the foot of Mount Olympus a very old, very poor, very happy couple. and he was named Philemon, and her name was Baukis..."


	2. The first time she says "I love you"

The first time she says “I love you”, she’s reasonably confident that he can’t hear her. She isn’t saying it for him, anyway. She’s saying it for herself, because love is bigger than them. It deserves to be said. 

 

He lies still and silent, his head in her lap, and at one point he was crying. But when she says it, he’s not crying anymore and she isn’t sure if he’s awake or sleeping. The dungeon is so dark, and it’s cold, and she can feel that his shoulders and his back are slick and wet under the thin shirt. She wonders if the screams she heard earlier were his, she thinks they were his. 

 

She doesn’t know what he endures to protect her. But she knows that he suffers so that they - the cruel ones - will not come to her. With every scream, he buys her another hour of safety.

 

And that is why she loves him.

 

So she leans down, kisses his filthy hair, and tells him so.


	3. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings. See end note.

The dark woman is standing over him, the tip of her wand glowing red. Draco wants to close his eyes and go to a safe place, a place where the moon shines endlessly and the air smells of fresh apples, but it will hurt more if he does.

The glowing red presses against his skin, hot as fire, and he screams. The woman laughs, triumphant. Presses again, again, again, in a new place every time. Skin that curls and blackens and blisters, in a macabre piece of art.

“You’re mine now” she goads as she paints with fire.

He wonders who taught her that the more you torment someone, the more they belong to you. Perhaps it wasn’t taught.

 

Even when she straddles him, furious that he denies her his passion, she demands he acknowledge he claim over him.

“Who do you serve?” she snarls, eyes cold as death, dark magic forcing the unwilling to become willing.

“You” he lies, as he is made to lie under her.

He calls her _mistress,_ for that is what she desires.

He wonders how long it will take before he realises that it is a lie.

 

This dark woman with dead eyes and burning touch is not his mistress.

The moon-woman is his mistress. She who is hidden in the dungeon, mere feet and an eternity away from his torment. She, who’s filthy yellow hair somehow smells of fresh apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of torture and sexual assault.


End file.
